


Don't Look at Me That Way

by justanotherjen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: Things are running smoother on the ground thanks to Clarke's effect on Bellamy.





	Don't Look at Me That Way

They've been on the ground two weeks. Despite the constant threat of grounder attack, Bellamy thinks things are running a lot smoother. Working with Clarke instead of against her probably helps the most. He went from avoiding her to seeking her out for her opinion on just about everything. She always makes him see things from a different perspective. Which is a good thing because his brain seems to only want to see things a certain way. His way.  
  
He's man enough to admit that the first few days on the ground were a disaster. Looking back, he's surprised more kids didn't die. The thought chills him. They've already lost so many. Too many. But with Clarke's help, they finally have things under control. Mostly.  
  
Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest and watches the two boys hammer out some difference. With their fists. Henry and Justin. Both fifteen. He has a feeling this fight has been brewing since long before they landed on the ground. He's tired of playing referee with these kids so he stands back and does nothing.  
  
Then he sees Clarke across the clearing, watching. Not the fight. No, she's watching him. Great. Just what he needs. He tries to ignore her, but he can feel her eyes drilling a hole right through him. He glances at her again. She shakes her head, a sad look on her face. No, not sad. Disappointed. He bites his lip, brow furrowed. He doesn't like the feeling creeping up his chest. At first, he isn't sure what the problem is but it doesn't take him long to pinpoint it.  
  
He doesn't want Clarke to be disappointed in him.  
  
He hates the look she's giving him. When did her approval start to mean something? He isn't sure, but the uncomfortable pressure in his chest grows, making it hard to breathe.  _Shit_. He rubs at the spot which does nothing to relieve the tension there. With a sigh, he steps forward.  
  
"All right, that's enough," he shouts, grabbing Justin by the collar and throwing him back. He positions himself between the boys. "I don't know what your problem is., and honestly, I don't care, but this fight is over. If you have so much energy, why don't you get back to work. The wall isn't going to build itself."  
  
Justin staggers up and glares, but apparently decides it's not worth the beating he might get from Bellamy. He stalks off to the wall. Henry scampers off in the other direction. Bellamy blows out a puff of air, fluttering his bangs. He did not sign up to be a babysitter. One little sister is enough.  
  
"Show's over, people," he says to the kids still milling about. "Go make yourselves busy."  
  
He shakes his head as they disperse, grumbling that he ruined their fun. He thinks there might have been some rations changing hands. When he turns around, Clarke is behind him. He waits for some kind of lecture--Clarke's good at those--but she just smiles as she passes.  
  
And just like that, the pressure in his chest releases. Only to be replaced by a fluttering in his stomach.  _Aw, crap_. He does not need to start having feelings for Clarke. Getting her help to run the camp, seeking her opinion when he has to make a decision, letting her have her way occasionally--those he can live with. But actual feelings? He watches her walk away, willing the butterflies to settle but they don't listen.  
  
Two weeks and already he's screwed.


End file.
